Niko Bellic
' Niko Bellic is the main protagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto IV, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars ''and ''The Crossover Game. His Minion is Roman Bellic. Biography '''SERBIAN WAR VETERAN Niko Bellic was a former member of the Serbian army, who was betrayed by one of his former allies. Alongside his cousin Roman, Niko immigrated to Liberty City, originally leading Roman to believe that two were chasing after the "American Dream". Niko eventually revealed his true intentions were to find the man who had betrayed his squad ten years prior, and is determined to fall into the world of crime in order to exact his revenge. THE LEGACY OF NIKO BELLIC *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned '' *''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony '' *''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Arcade Opening All-Stars/The Crossover Game: '''Niko and Johnny Klebitz were delivering diamonds to a museum when they were intercepted by Luis Lopez. Fleeing the scene, Niko is soon chased by the police and recieves a phone call from Roman talking about a gathering of certain people. The Bellic cousins believe this gathering may have been influenced by one of Niko's enemies, Dimitri Rascalov, and Niko heads toward the source of this gathering, managing to dodge the police. Rivals '''Name: Jimmy Hopkins, John Marston Reason: vs Jimmy: '''Niko heard rumors that Rascalov was using Bullworth Academy as a base of operations, so he plans to make it his first stop. Upon arriving, Niko questions some of the prefects as to Rascalov's whereabouts. Soon, Niko is hit in the head with a rock thrown from a slingshot, and sees a young man running away. The prefects begin to give chase, but Niko insists that he'll handle it. Upon catching the kid, Jimmy Hopkins, Niko tells him that he needs to learn to respect adults, but Jimmy instead throws a rubber band ball at Niko. To Jimmy's surprise, however, Niko catches the ball and throws it back at Jimmy, hitting him. Niko calmly cracks his neck and says, "Alright, kid. Guess you have to learn the hard way." and motions toward him. '''vs Marston: After parting ways with Jimmy, Niko comes across two men and a young girl. The three introduce themselves as John Marston, Joel, and Ellie. Niko introduces himself and asks if they have ever heard of someone named Dimitri Rascalov. Marston shows a bounty assigned by Rascalov but tries to tell Niko he doesn't know where he is when Niko notices Ellie's bite. Niko assumes the bite was that of Joel or John's and accuses them of child abuse (ironic since he had just finished fighting Jimmy Hopkins). When Joel tries to tell Niko that the bite was caused by an Infected, Niko assumes that he's referring to a drug-induced hallucination and threatens to kill them. Marston, Joel, and Ellie then get ready as Niko motions toward them. Connections: All three characters are popular protagonists of video games developed by Rockstar Games. Jimmy: 'Bullworth Academy also appears as an easter egg in ''Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Both characters are betrayed by someone they believe to be an ally at one point (Dimitri Rascalov in Niko's case, Pete Kowalski in Jimmy's case). Both characters also take part in illegal activities, although Hopkins' actions aren't as sincere as Niko's (numerous counts from criminal activity, such as theft and murder, in Niko's case, and multiple acts of bullying, such as wedgies and school vandalism, in Jimmy's case). Both characters also have short hair, and can purchase additionaly clothing in their home games, allowing them to have outfits chosen by the player. '''Marston: ' Both characters appear as special fathers in Grand Theft Auto Online. Additionally, both characters must rescue family members that they care for, John's wife and son in Red Dead Redemption, and Niko's cousin, Roman, in Grand Theft Auto IV. Both characters also seek to redeem past experiences. In Marston's case, he wants to attone for his past crimes, and in Niko's case, he seeks to track down and exact revenge on the man who betrayed his squad during the Serbian War. Ending '''All-Stars: '''After defeating Polygon Man, Niko returns to Liberty City with power flowing through him. Roman calls him again, asking if he would like to go bowling, to which Niko replies, "Sorry, Cousin. I cannot go bowling right now." and hangs up. He then says, "Because I've got a debt to settle. Soon the criminals of this city will learn that you never screw over Niko Bellic!" '''The Crossover Game: Soon after getting his revenge on the criminals of Liberty City, the power that surged through Niko vanished. With no one else to oppose him, Niko decides to give up his life of crime in order to help Roman raise his child. Five years later, Niko hears of crime growing in Los Santos, San Andreas, although he doesn't see it as his problem anymore. However, Niko soon hears sirens outside of his safehouse and goes to investigate. Outside, Niko finds, to his surprise, Polygon Man, teamed up with two giant white hands and several other fighters, including John Marston. The newly dubbed Master Polygon attacks Niko and corrupts him into one of his Polygonal All-Stars. The first thing he was forced to do is kill Roman, as revenge for defeating Polygon Man. Gameplay Niko would fight using melee and guns, and can take cover similar to Nathan Drake. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Combo' - *'Knife Combo' - + *'Super Punch' - + *'Chainsaw Attack' - + *'Punt Kick' - (Air) *'Grenade Toss' - + (Air) *'Katana Slash' - + (Air) *'Aerial Chainsaw Attack' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'AK-47 Fire' - *'Shotgun' - + *'Jetpack' Launch - + Hold for a parachute descent. *'Remote Bomb' - + Press again to detonate. *'Grenade Launcher' - (Air) *'Sniper Shot' - + (Air) *'Jetpack Boost' - + (Air) *'RPG '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Flamethrower'- Can be aimed up or down *'Double Uzi Spray' - + Can be held for a few seconds *'Molotov' Toss - + Can be charged *'Take Cover' - + - Niko takes cover behind a car. **file:btn_square.png will make Niko fire whatever gun he had before taking cover **file:btn_triangle.png will make Niko use a grenade *'Aerial Flamethrower' - (Air) *'Drop Kick' - + (Air) *'Parachute' - + (Air) *'Molotov Drop' - + (Air) - (Throws) *'Batter Up' - or *'Upward Toss' - *'Sleep Hold' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Another Assassination' - (Level 1): Niko pulls out a sniper rifle and can use it to shoot any nearby character *'The Cousins Bellic' - (Level 2): Roman would drive through the stage in his taxi and run down any opponent in his way. *'Out of Commission' - (Level 3): Niko pilots an Annihilator helicoptor and flies to the front of the screen in a third-person view. He is able to shoot mounted machine guns as his ally, Little Jacob, shoots an RPG. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **"Stay calm. No one needs to die." **"Is this the American Dream?" **"You want me to finish you off?" *Prematch: **"I don't have time for this." **"Not now, Roman." *Item Pick-up: **"Ah, this weapon could work." **"Did Roman leave this here?" **"Who left this behind?" **"That cousin of mine left me something." *Using Another Assassination: **"Sorry it came to this." *Using The Cousins Bellic: **"Watch where you are driving, Cousin!" *Using Out of Commission: **"Little Jacob: We gonna take 'em all out, seen?." *Successful KO: **"Do not mess with the Cousins Bellic!" **"So, this is the American Dream?" **"It's just a wound. Do you want me to finish you off?" **"You should have backed away!" **"Life is complicated." **"Do not screw with me!" *Respawn: **"You're starting to piss me off!" **"Damn it!" **"What's wrong with you?" **"I'm getting pissed off!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Exits Roman's taxi. Runs on-screen as police sirens are heard in the background, and says "I don't have time for this." Niko's phone is ringing and he rejects the call, saying, "Not now, Roman." Loads a shotgun and points it at the screen. Winning Screen Niko picks up his phone, which appears on the right side of the screen and reads "Call from Roman." Niko runs off screen as blue lights flash and police sirens can be heard in the background. Niko is seen on his phone and says, "Cousin, let's go bowling." Niko is seen driving off in a stolen car. Losing Screen Niko falls over, apparently dead, as his screen desaturates. Niko is seen lying on the ground and the word "Wasted" appears on-screen. Niko is arrested by police and the screen desaturates. A police car drives off and the word "Busted" appears on-screen. Results Screen Victory: Niko stands adjusting his gloves, similar to the artwork from Grand Theft Auto IV. Loss: Niko crouches with his arms behind his head, similar to when he gets arrested. Idle Animation Niko stands up straight and will occasionally reload his gun or adjust his gloves. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Soviet Connection (Opening) *Soviet Connection (Middle Theme) Costumes Each of Niko's alternate colors will reference another GTA protagonist. Russian Clothes His default appearance and mainstream appearance in GTA IV and its Episodes. *Default: Niko's original colors *Toni Cipriani (LCS): Black Jacket, White Undershirt, Black Pants *Huang Lee (Chinatown Wars): Faded Yellow-Green Jacket, Red and white undershirt, light blue jeans. *Tommy Vercetti (Vice City): Hawaiian-styled light blue Jacket and undershirt, Faded jeans. The Lost MC Jacket The outfit worn by the main protagonist of GTA: The Lost and Damned. *Default (Johnny Klebitz, TLAD): The default colors of the outfit worn by Johnny Klebitz *Luis Lopez (TBoGT): Jacket appears as a white sleeved letterman jacket with a white undershirt, faded jeans. *Claude (GTA III): Solid Black Jacket, Black Undershirt, Green Pants. *Franklin (GTA V): Light tan flannel jacket, white undershirt, dark green jeans Los Santos Outfit Niko wearing a white tank top and jeans. *Default (Carl Johnson, San Andreas): The default colors of the outfit worn by Carl Johnson. Niko's skin also appears darker and his hair color is changed to black *Trevor Phillips (GTA V): The outfit appears dirtier, with the shirt appearing more yellow in color, and the jeans are faded with dirt spots *Victor Vance (VCS): Faded tan tank top, army camouflage jeans *Michael de Santa (GTA V): Red shirt, Dark blue jeans. Stage Sandy Shores Primary Representation: Grand Theft Auto V Secondary Representation: Red Dead Redemption The stage begins in Sandy Shores, located in Blaine County, San Andreas. Vehicles are seen in the background and police will occasionally drive through after gang members, resulting in high speed chases and occasional drive-by shootings that will harm the players. After a while, crop dusters fly overhead as a sandstorm rolls in and all of the vehicles are driven off of the road. Yells and whistling can be heard as various gunslingers and outlaws ride in on horses and start joining the gunfight. After a while, members of The Lost MC will ride in, fighting off the outlaws. Trivia *Due to his appearance in Grand Theft Auto Online, Niko is considered a PlayStation 4 character, despite not officially being playable in Grand Theft Auto V for PlayStation 4. **Also, Niko is referenced by Lester Crest, and his one-time partner in crime, Johnny Klebitz, appears in the story mode of Grand Theft Auto V, which confirms that Niko himself lives in the same universe as Trevor, Michael, and Franklin, and by extension, confirms his existence on the PlayStation 4. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:DLC Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:The Crossover Game Category:PlayStation 4 Characters